Be careful what you wish for
by PU4788
Summary: It was their wish to be united with their thirteenth tribe. But sometimes you have to be careful of what you wish for. Oneshot.


Discliamer: Battlestar Galactica is not mine. It's too good to be my creation.

**BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR **(my first BSG fanfic)

By PU4788

It was very irony, and yet at the same time so insulting. Laura Roslin was sure that the Terran deliberately arranged this. Oh she was so sure that it was the Prince's idea. From what she could gather, that boy has a very wicked, even sick, sense of humor. It was so insulting that the BSG-75, the Galactica, the Battlestar that had protected what was left of humanity from subjugation for a long time would be the place that will end it.

And it's not the Cylon that end it. It was what they were searched for, the lost thirteenth tribe that will end it.

She remembered how many times she had hoped that tomorrow they will finally reach Earth and unite with their lost brethren. How she wished upon the stars that they will reach Earth and find refuge with their peoples.

They found their lost colonial brothers alright. The problem is, they're no longer considered themselves to be one of the Kobol's descendents. They even have their own little empire.

The Terran had made it clear that, for all intent and purpose, the colonials are just an alien race that happens to look like human. And from that moment, they are no longer human.

She knew that the Earth colonials will be different from them. She and Bill even discussed many times how they will approach the Earthlings. What is the appropriate conducts concerning the situation. But this was too much. There are too many differences between them. They had rejected the idea that they came from Kobol with such vigor and hostility. Even threatened to obliterate the Fleet into dust if what they called 'alien's nonsense' leak out from the Fleet. Not to mention the idea of 'rubbish republicanism'. They themselves, especially Zarek, could not get around the idea of the monarchy concept of things.

And the bridge was burned before it was even built.

And here she was, with Bill, colonel Tigh and Zarek. Waiting for the Terran delegates to arrive.

The sound of the door opening put her out of her muse. She looked up and saw the Terran delegates walking into the room. All of them look so….arrogant. So sure and used to their superiority. And for a moment she bitterly understood how the Cylon might have felt about human when they were just slaves to human. For once, she put herself in their shoe and she suddenly felt sick.

The Terran before her just looked at them blankly. She cursed for their professional approach. It made all these things looked like some day-to-day business, not the business of subjugation. So insulting she wanted to break down and cry.

"I'm here to present you the goodwill from His Britannic and Terran Majesty as well as the proposal from His Majesty's Government" The Terran spoke as soon as he set himself comfortable. "However, you must understand that this is a very generous proposal and that we're not often proposing this to another people with the same level of technological advance of your level. Consider this a…..gift from the Terran Commonwealth"

"A GIFT! Frakking…." Tight shouted. The Terrans seemed to be unaffected. Bill stared the colonel, indicated that he should shut up. She looked at their blankly Terran faces. "And the proposal?" She asked, feeling close to throwing up.

"A planet, A18S35ALPHA" He pushed the button on his device, and the hologram showed them a blue planet. Half of it covered with blue ocean, while the northern hemisphere was dominated by a big, and very green, continent. "The weather is almost perfect, if you excuse the poles. The land is very rich and fertile. An ideal place to starting over and rebuilt your civilization. We also agree to assist you concerning technology, supplies and etc."

She had to admit that it was a beautiful planet. For a moment, she let herself be washed over by the prospect of resettle on such a beautiful planet. But she know the Terran better, for them, nothing come without price.

"And?" She asked, fearing the answer, or to be more precisely, demands.

For a moment, Roslin could see the Terran let a small smile lit his stoic face. But when he spoke, it almost like a poison.

"Don't worry, Madame President" He said. "You have showed that you are quite capable at self-governing. And so we will _grant _you that"

All of them became tensed. Tigh and Zarek seemed to be on the breaking point. She prayed to the gods that they could last a little bit longer.

"You can manage your own _internal_ affair as long as it's not incompatible with our policy. However, you must not pass any legislature that will hinder, in any way, access of our citizens and organizations to the planet and it's economy. Be it for economic purpose or anything we deem reasonable. Also, you must refrain from any conduct, be it legal or not, that will result in the same situation. And we suggest _strongly_ that you and later government accept our adviser post that will act as a bridge between you and us. This will make our relationship growing stronger"

Zarek snorted. "Should we be grateful?" She wished that Bill would punch the man in the face, because she was feeling strongly to do it herself. The man seemed to fail to understand the whole situation.

"Allow me to finish" The Terran said. "Also, you must accept the sovereignty of His Majesty over the Twelve Colonies. You will no longer have a post of presidency and we advise that you change that to the post of Resident-Governor. His Majesty and the Imperial Parliament have agreed to provide for you a Consul-General to oversee your external affair"

Zarek popped up from his chair. It slide to the wall behind him. Every eye in the room was on him. Or rather, his anger contorted face.

"This is…This is too much! Don't you think we have suffer enough! I vowed to the Gods that…."

"SIT. DOWN!" For once the Terran allowed his emotion to show on his face. And it made Roslin terrified. His eyes showed his anger and his young face showed a seriousness that she personally knew he was ready to perform the promise of delivering what he had been threatened them before in their private conference.

Extermination.

"Tom, please" Bill looked at her, surprised at the pleading tone in her voice. She didn't tell him about the Terran's threat. She knew that if he knows of it, he will launch an attack or something equally foolish. She knew that he would rather die than being subjugated. But she's the president. She has the duty to protect her people, keeping them alive and keeping their civilization from being destroyed. She will not allow anyone to destroy what was left of the Twelve Colonies. Even that person was Bill.

"We are gravely sorry for your lost and suffering, and we'll pray to God for those who have fallen. But…" She knew what would came up. She had heard it before. "we have to look at the situation. And let me tell you frankly. You are not in the position to demand or negotiate anything. You come to us for help, and we're ready to grant you that. But nothing comes without price. This is the price of it."

She watched Zarek grabbed his chair back up and settle down. The Terran spoke on.

"Your position here? It was two warships that are centuries behind us and a ragtag fleet. Understand this. By your level of technology. No matter of the situation, Holocaust or not" Roslin grimaced at his words.

"WE ARE NOT, AND NEVER WILL BE, EQUAL"

She felt so sick at his words. She looked at Bill. His face was so blank she couldn't read him. And then he asked the question she feared the most.

"What about our military?" The Admiral spoke for the first time.

The Terran spoke with a more serious tone. "Your military will be deconstructed. Any form of military minus the police force is forbidden. The two warships will be decommissioned and subjected to our inspection. You will handover any information concerning the Cylon. Also, you will be denied access to space for a period of twenty years. After which, you will be allowed for access to our commercial space travel. When a proper time come you must contribute to the Imperial Forces like all the self-governing systems do. For this, we offer you protection and prosperity." He paused.

Laura wanted to reach Bill, to hold his hand, but she knew better. She let Bill speak. Hoping he will come to the sense like he always did.

"And if we refuse or fail to perform these……offers?" She was sure her face showed her emotion when he asked that question.

The Terran was not budged an inch.

"Then you will suffer"

He said simply. So simply she was sure that that phrase had been used for so many times before. And she prayed that no one had suffered from the Terran's wrath.

"You saw what we did to those Cylon's warships" The young Terran spoke on. "You know it well, Admiral, that you don't stand a chance against us. Do anything foolishly, no matter how little it might be, and you will kill your own peoples"

She saw the Admiral eyes. She knew he felt sick. She knew everyone felt sick. They had so much hope when the Terran found them and destroyed those basestars. They were overjoyed by the prospect of their own illusion. The Terran was right. They are the one to come and ask for help. It's no one false that the thirteenth tribe is not what they wish for them to be.

"Gentlemen. Ladies" The young Terran spoke. "I think we should end this nonsense part and move down to business" He offered her the treaty paper. She grabbed it with her trembling hand. It was a fait accompli.

She signed the paper and passed it to Bill. She knew what she had just signed. She not just signed away the Fleet. She just signed away the Twelve Colonies of Kobol as an independent and sovereign identity. Deep down inside, she just signed away some part of her soul.

Author's note. Aren't us so evil? I'm contemplating whether or not should use this idea for a long story. Suggestion?


End file.
